


Running

by atyinso



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atyinso/pseuds/atyinso
Summary: They were running.





	Running

She was running.

 

From the past, from the present, and to the future.

 

Riven was tired. Tired from running, tired of running.

 

But still, she ran. She ran with all her heart.

 

She ran like it was the end, but it was only the beginning now.

 

Because once they ran away together, they would start anew.

 

Just her and Irelia, Irelia and her, together.

 

Because now that they had each other, they both had a purpose again.

 

And so, they ran. They were running, running, and running.

 

It was tiring, exhausting.

 

And they didn’t see an end.


End file.
